kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
Daruk
Daruk is a powerful Goron warrior from the land of Hyrule, and is one of the five Champions that fought against Calamity Ganon. He has been revived by unknown means after Calamity Ganon's defeat, and quests alongside Touma Kamijou to save his world, a quest given to him by the Goddess Hylia. Appearance Like all Gorons, Daruk is an imposing figure, standing at nearly nine feet tall. His height is only accentuated by his thick belly, which, while toned for a Goron, seems fairly large and somewhat unusual given his small legs (a trait he also shares with other Gorons). He also has thick white facial hair that shows as a mane on his head, covering him entirely across most of his face. Despite this, his thick jaws are visible, especially when he smiles. He also has a mustache that shows as two large white tufts coming from his nose. Daruk, like most Gorons, does not wear a lot of clothing. His wardrobe consists of a dull loincloth that is only a few shades brighter than his body, a chain wrapped around one shoulder and the opposing waist, and a blue scarf given to him as a symbol of being a Champion of Hyrule. He also consistently carries an incredibly large stone sword that has no blade and is used more-so as a club. Personality Daruk is a calculating individual, his first response often tends to be to "try", but he never makes snap decisions if he has the time to consider options. He is always willing to attempt any possibilities to save his planet, and truly believes Touma is capable of helping him achieve this. He is fairly jolly, and easy to make laugh. He tends to smile often, and is a somewhat carefree individual. In combat, Daruk is merciless, but not bloodthirsty. He fights to win, but does not want to kill his opponent unless doing so is truly a beneficial and noble option (such as killing Monolith to save the universe, rather than killing individual soldiers which would ultimately accomplish nothing). He wields his huge stone sword in combat with ease, but also possesses inhuman levels of strength, something he prides himself on. Even in combat, his first priority is always his friends. Daruk is fiercely loyal to Hyrule, and truly believes in the powers of the Goddess Hylia, Zelda, Link, and his fellow champions. When he was given his quest, he didn't question any of it for a moment, and still believes in his heart that if he was asked to do this, it was because he was the most necessary to ask. He refuses to abandon his planet, his land, and especially his own people, all of whom he loves like close siblings. History Prior to the Reconstruction Daruk. (6th December 2018). In Zeldapedia. Retrieved 7th of January, 2019. https://zelda.gamepedia.com/Daruk Daruk was the warrior Goron Champion, one of the appointed members tasked with piloting the Divine Beasts in the war against Calamity Ganon 100 years ago. He was the pilot of the Divine Beast Vah Rudania. He was described as being generally calm, but becomes wildly excitable in battle. He possessed the ability known as Daruk's Protection, a red crystal sphere barrier that can deflect any attack or incoming damage to the user. Daruk was ultimately killed when Calamity Ganon corrupted and seized control of the Divine Beasts, pitting him against a monstrosity known as Fireblight Ganon. His legacy is kept alive by the Goron people, who have a stone statue in his likeness overlooking Goron City. After the Reconstruction Despite having lived on as a spirit, when Hyrule was struck by Omega Zero's attack, the planet was vaporized. Following this, Monolith utilized the power of The Yellow King, The Red King, and The Green King to replicate the planets. Due to the existence-altering nature of The Kings, this caused an extremely bizarre side-effect. When Daruk awoke atop Death Mountain, he was confused to find himself alive. Uncertain what had occurred, he rushed himself to Goron City and found Gorons attacking one another, some seemingly behaving in bizarre and violent ways, others just defending themselves from the insane Gorons. Additionally, he recognized other Gorons that should have also been dead, and even saw Gorons that died before his time well over one hundred years prior. Absolutely confused, he proceeded to help round up a number of these crazed Gorons before praying to the statue of the Goddess Hylia. After time had passed, he was greeted with a vision to go to Hyrule Town Square, a location he had seen had long since been destroyed by Calamity Ganon. There, he found hundreds of Hylians of various eras attacking one another in a frenzy, some fleeing the insanity to find shelter elsewhere. He realized Hylia had shown him this to prove it was not relegated to just Death Mountain, but all of Hyrule. The dead walked amongst the living as if they hadn't aged a day, but a number were frenzied. Daruk didn't know why he was spared, and attributed it to Goddess Hylia. He headed to Hyrule Castle where he made his way to the destroyed Sanctum on the upper floors, incapacitating and traveling through frenzied guards and deceased monsters from Calamity Ganon's control, all of whom fought with a blood-lust even uncharacteristic of Ganon's army, his own attacking one another unlike before. He eventually knelt down in the sanctum and prayed for help, a request to be told what to do. In his request, he was given a vision by Goddess Hylia, showing him a moment wherein Death the Kid, Touma Kamijou, Haruko Haruhara, and Chi Kobayashi were speaking in Chi's office in Kenobya. He we told of the planet Korhal, and Touma's home. He wasn't given an exact address, but knew he had been given a divine quest by Goddess Hylia. he would later tell Touma that he does it for all of Hyrule, not just the Gorons, but having Gorons be affected made it truly personal, and he was immediately willing to do anything Hylia asked of him. At that, she warped him off planet. When Daruk's feet next touched on ground, he found himself on Korhal. Given no Terran had ever seen a Goron, he was immediately met with some hostility. He fled from onlookers and confused Terrans and eventually found Touma Kamijou, whom he accidentally knocked out due to his thick-hardened rocky body. He would help Touma reawaken at his home, and the two would head to Earth Land in an effort to retrieve The Odin. unfortunately, they would find out about Colette and the fact that The Odin was taken, but would also meet Lumina Blankenheim alongside Chi and Touma, the group promising to find Haruko, locate the dopplegangers, retrieve The Odin, and keep The Blue King under control. Powers Like all Gorons, Daruk is exceptionally durable and strong, surpassing that of an average human. He is immune to all small-arms fire, and resistant to most forms of magic. He is totally immune to all forms of heat or fire-based magic, and can survive explosions with little injury. additionally, like all Gorons, Daruk can curl into a ball and spin rapidly, allowing for use to move quickly in and out of danger, and also to simply use his incredible weight to slam into targets and deal significant damage. He can essentially use himself as a wrecking-ball against thick metal targets. His skin cannot be punctured by weaponry due to its stone nature, and he is near impervious to frontal blows. That said, he is not immune to superhuman blows, and is particularly vulnerable to water magic that specializes in large waves or dunking, as Daruk is too heavy to swim, and thus could drown in the wrong conditions. He is also not immune to eraser beams, nor resistant to all kinds of explosions. Boulder Breaker Daruk's main weapon, Boulder Breaker, is a huge blunt sword. The blade cannot cut at all, as such its name as a "sword" is somewhat misleading as it is more of a club. The sword is incredibly durable and makes an excellent blunt-force weapon, capable of dealing serious damage to any sort of target within his power range. He has the strength to knock a five hundred pound steel cube nearly twelve-hundred feet. His sword is imbued with special magical power, making it extremely durable. Category:Male Category:Touma's Rebels Category:Fobarimperius Category:Monolith